I'll always be here
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: Based on the 3 part episode 'More than meets the eye' of the G1 Transformers series.  It is taken from Jazz point of view as he helps Optimus stop the Decepticon's but also how he and Optimus end up together. Yeah I know bad summary but have read.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the 3 part episode **'More than meets the eye'** of the G1 Transformers series. It is taken from Jazz point of view as he helps Optimus stop the Decepticon's. But also how he and Optimus end up together.

This story is dedicated to **Ynnep****on Devainart**. Because of her I have fallen in love with this paring, we had a lengthy chat about the 2 of them and how Jazz looks out for Optimus a lot in the show. We both agree that there needs to be more Jazz and Optimus slash work. So I am adding my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Paring: JazzxOptimus

I apologise in advance for my bad grammar or spelling my English isn't exactly great but it doesn't stop me from writing what I like. So please be nice, enjoy and review.

Title: I'll always be here

Chapter 1: Arrival

Jazz drove along the battered streets of Cybertron making his way back home to Icon. He had been sent on a mission to search for any energon and to bring any Autobots back to Icon. He had been searching for hours and all he had seen was dark empty buildings and corpses of fellow Autobots and Decepticon's laying everywhere.

Cybertron was becoming a ghost town everywhere he looked, there was dark streets the power in the areas area were all but gone, he remembered the days when Cybertron was full of life and power but now it's becoming cold and dark. He knows that if they are to survive there were going to have to leave there home.

Optimus Prime plans to do this but Jazz knows that this decision was one of the hardest one Optimus had to make, telling the Autobots that they have to leave there home in search of energon pained the Autobot leader greatly he could tell.

He wished that he could help him, but no matter what he would say to him. Optimus would always say that he was ok even when Jazz knew he was lying. Being second in command to Prime Jazz notices how his leader acts and he knows when he is hiding something for him.

He approached Icon hailing the Autobots inside to let him in. Prowl answered and the doors to the city opened, he was glad to be back.

He drove along until he reached the hub of Autobot headquarters and once inside he headed towards the evaluator. Once he reached it, he was taken up and when it stopped at the top level he was greeting by Optimus, Prowl and Trailbreaker.

'Any luck Jazz' Optimus said as he approached him.

He transformed to his robot mode and approached the group 'Negative I couldn't find any energon nor sight of any Autobots'

'I'm sorry to hear that...but unless a new supply of energon is found nobody is going to win this war'

Jazz nodded towards him, and then he and the others made their way over to the ship that would take him off their home planet. Optimus named the ship the ARK he had the ship designed especially for this long journey it only got finished a few days ago, the only pieces they needed was the energon to power it. Jazz learnt that Wheeljack and Bumblebee managed to get some the 2 nearly got killed in the process, he was glad the 2 were safe.

He journeyed to the shuttle port along with Optimus and the rest of the team that was going with him. It didn't take long for them to arrive and once everyone was together they quickly rush in to the ARK and began the launching sequence.

Jazz sat in front of the console in the middle of the ship along with Optimus. They were in charge of monitoring the launching sequence. The Autobots that were with them on the bridge were Ratchet, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Trailbreaker, Prowl and Bluestreak each one of them was in charge of setting up the of the ARK. The rest of the Autobot's were belong deck strapping in for takeoff.

Once everybody reported that they completed setting up the shields, engines, weapon systems were online there were ready to go. Jazz looked over their work making sure that everything was at 100%, the readings allowed him to see that everything was in top condition.

'All systems go!' He said to Prime

Optimus nodded and then pushed the button to power the ship 'ignition'

Once he hit the button a burst of energy erupted from the engines, the ship started shaking but it also began to rise. The Autobots soon found themselves flying away from Cybertron and beginning their quest of looking for more energon.

Once they were safely out in space Jazz and the others began moving around the ship. They headed towards the windows; everybody wanted to take one last look at Cybertron.

Jazz waved it goodbye he couldn't help it he was afraid that this might be the last time he would ever see his home. He said goodbye to it but also goodbye to the friends they had to leave behind.

'Good luck guys' he whispered. Suddenly the alarms of the ship went online

'Look' Prowl called.

'What is it' Optimus asked.

'An Asteroid'

Jazz looked and he saw the massive Asteroid making its way towards them, then Mirage called out and he found there was another approaching

'There going to collide, **EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!**' Optimus shouted. Everyone ran back to their seats and grabbed hold of the consoles in front of them.

Jazz took once last look before the Asteroids crashed together. The ship shook violently forcing many of the Autobots to be sent flying to the ground. Jazz felt the ship begin to tip over he rushed towards the controls of the ship and began piloting it, making it return to its normal position.

He saw that the Asteroids broke up in bits and huge rocks began crashing against the Ark. Jazz was having more difficulty in trying to keep it steady, he pushed with all his might to get the ship to level but he wasn't strong enough. His hands let go and he sent flying

'Jazz!' he heard Optimus cry. When he hit the ground he saw the Autobot leader grab the controls and turned, the ship was level again. Jazz knew that if there were to survive they had to get clear of this meteors shower.

'Ironhide, man the laser gun!' Optimus shouted

Ironhide got up from the ground and ran towards it 'Got it'

'Fire!'

Ironhide pulled the trigger; the laser from the gun completely destroyed the meteors in front of them allowing their path to be clear.

Jazz felt the ship had stopped shaking and he stood up, his head was sore but he was just glad that they made it through.

'Optimus were being followed!' Prowl shouted. Jazz ran over to take a look at Prowl's screen. He saw that something was indeed following them, he examined it closely and discovered it was a Decepticon ship, a very large one at that.

'Decepticon's!' Optimus said. He guessed right, Prime took the controls again and turned the ship hard; he was trying to lose them. He moved the ship left and right trying to shake them but Jazz could see that there still following them.

The Decepticon ship coming alongside them, there was a bright light and then something struck the ship which forced it to stay still, Jazz knew what it was.

'They made a magnet junction' he and he ran over to Optimus. 'We can't move'

'Fire the laser' Optimus cried.

Ironhide tried but it wouldn't work 'Nothing Optimus the power seems to be used up, the magnet junction drained it.'

Then a noise came from the back of the room. Jazz looked and saw that the wall at the end of the room was burning. The Decepticon were going to come through.

'Prepare for battle!' he heard Optimus shout. Every Autobot stood to attention and ready their weapons, as soon as the wall crumbled before them the Decepticon's rushed in.

Jazz ran forward and attacked Soundwave along with Bluestreak and Sideswipe. Each one of them managed to hit the Decepticon but Soundwave also struck back, Jazz got kicked in the face while Bluestreak and Sideswipe got taken down as well. Ratchet came in and punched Soundwave in the face.

But Soundwave then lifted him off the ground and threw him across the room, making the medic crash into one of the computer consoles of the ship, the impact caused the console to blow up.

The ship shock again, forcing Optimus and Megatron to both fall

'What's happening?' Optimus cried as he pushed Megatron away from him.

'G forces there dragging us down!'Bluestreak shouted. Optimus got up from and ran over to the ships controls 'Were losing control!' He pulled the controls hard trying to get the ship to level but it was no use, the ARK and the Decepticon ship were out of control.

Jazz felt the whole ship spin; everybody was flying around the room crashing into the walls. He pushed himself to get up, and ran his over to Optimus. Once he reached him he placed his hand on his and tried to help him control the ship.

Even with both their strength they had little luck, the G forces were too strong for them.

As Jazz was pulling the controls he saw that the ship was heading towards a Planet, it was mostly made up blue but he also noticed greener as well, they there heading towards land.

The ship gathered speed as it entered the Planet's atmosphere. The force of this caused Jazz to fall, he banged his head again on the ground and he saw that Optimus fell as well.

He tried to get back up but it was no use, he couldn't move he was forced to lay still. The ship was going down, he could feel it. He heard Teletran 1's warming system, there were going to crash against something and then the next thing he heard was a loud bang an explosion and then everything went dark.

**...**

He felt something pulling his arm (Optimus) he tried to speak but he couldn't he felt very weak and barely online. He felt that he was being lifted off the ground, he tried to force his optics to come online but nothing happened his power levels were barely active. He was then placed on the ground and the next thing he heard was the words EXPLORE, EXPLORE and then REPAIR, REPIAR.

The voice belonged to Teletran 1, Jazz was just glad to hear a familiar voice. A few minutes passed when he felt pulse of energy travelling in his body; his power levels were back to normal. He was restored.

When his optics came online the first thing he saw was Optimus Prime, he was kneeling before him with his hand stretched out to offer him help. Jazz couldn't stop himself he threw his arms around him and held him tight in his arms. Jazz couldn't explain it but he felt that they have been a part for a very long time, he missed him so much and he didn't want him to disappear from his sights again.

Optimus smiled under his mask 'It's good to see you to Jazz

Jazz held him tighter and he placed his head on Optimus chest, letting the heat from the engine relax hm.

'Ah Jazz I think you can let go of now'

Releasing he was still holding Prime he let go and stood up.

'Sorry...anyway what happened, where are we and how long have I been out'

'I'll explain that later, right now help me revive the others'

Jazz looked what was left of the bridge, he saw his fellow Autobots lay scattered around the room, most of them were damaged and there were missing parts of their bodies, he also noticed that the Decepticon's were gone. The ARK itself was a mess he was surprised that anything worked; the ship itself was embedded within a wall of rock most likely there crashed in a mountain.

Jazz helped Optimus bring them all over to Teletran 1 repair systems, one by one. It took a few hours but once everybody was back online and the rest of the ship was searched for any other Autobot's Optimus explained the situation.

'This may come as bit of a shock to you all; I've had Teletran 1 give me a detail analyses on how long we were out...and according to him we have been in stasis...for 4 million years'

Jazz couldn't believe it no wonder he felt he hadn't seen Prime is years. All the other Autobots couldn't believe it as well, there were talking amongst each other trying to get their heads around this news.

'I know this news is hard but we need to stay focused the Decepticon's are gone, there somewhere on this planet and who knows what they're doing'

'I think the question I would like to ask is where have we crashed' Cliffjumper said.

Optimus walked over to Teletran 1 and brought up an image of the Planet 'It is called Earth...'

'Yikes who the hell would want to name their planet Earth, your might as well calling it dirt...Planet Dirt' Sunstreaker said and Sideswipe laughed.

But Optimus continued 'It's made of 70% water and 30% land, from what Teletran 1 can tell me the main species that inhabited this planet are beings called Humans'

Optimus then pressed another button and brought up what looked like a city that was filled with these humans. Jazz saw that there were very small and he was surprised that these humans could build a city so big. He noticed that each one of these humans was different, there were ones that were tall, fat, short there were different colour too and also there hairs and eyes were different, each of them add a different style and appearance.

'There very small Prime, Megatron and the others could easily crushed them like bugs'

'I know Ironhide, we can't let that happen and I have a feeling that Megatron will attack these human cities soon...'

'What makes you say that?'

'I had Teletran 1 scan the whole Planet and I discovered that this place is rich with energy, these humans have created many resources to power there cities and I know Megatron would want to take these as soon as possible...Hound!'

'Right here Prime'

'Scout the area; see if you can locate the Decepticon's'

'Just turn me lose Prime I'll sniff them out'

'I'm going to...'Cliffjumper said as he approached Optimus 'am going to punch those Decepticon right in his turbo charger'

'Easy Cliffjumper just find them we'll deal with them later'.

Hound and Cliffjumper both turned into their vehicle modes and drove out of the base.

'Good luck'. The others said the same as they disappeared from their sights.

'What about the rest of us Prime' Jazz asked.

'We'll do what we can to repair the ship; we might as well try to get some systems back online'

...

Everybody got to work; Optimus put Ratchet and Wheeljack in charge of the operation. They organised to get the medical equipment, recharge chamber and a few weapon systems online. A few of the Autobot's searched around the ship for any equipment that could still be used, to help them make repairs.

Once everybody was busy working, Jazz decided to speak with Prime he saw that the Autobot leader had left the bridge a while ago.

Jazz left the room and searched for him. He went to the crew quarters first and sure enough he found Prime sitting in one of the rooms. He head was face down and Jazz knew that he was in deep thought but he wanted to know if he was ok.

When he entered the room, Optimus looked up

'Prime you ok'.

His friend and leader didn't answer he then went back to staring at the floor. Jazz sat beside him and waited for him to give his answer.

'It's a lot to take in'

Jazz knew what he meant but he let Optimus continue 'I keep thinking about our home and the friends we left behind, I keep asking myself are they alive, is Cybertron still alive and what it is like now.'

'I know what you mean'

Prime then looked away 'I image what they must have been thinking, they probable thought we are dead or worse that we abandoned them and when I do, I can hear their cries for help as if there were right beside me...I can't help but think that I failed them Jazz they were counting on me to bring back energon and I failed them'

Jazz didn't like seeing him like this; he could hear how upset he was in his voice. He understood why he left the bridge he didn't want the others to see him like this, he didn't want them to see that he too was suffering by this news, he was a Prime and he had to play that role in front of the others.

Jazz placed his hand on his and held it tightly 'No you didn't were alive aren't we and we made it to a planet that has a rich energy source, you succeeded...it wasn't your fault that the Decepticon attacked it was Megatron.'

Jazz gentle turned Optimus so he faced him 'If you want anyone to be blamed then blame Megatron and the Decepticon's not yourself'.

Optimus was quiet for a moment but then he nodded 'You're right Jazz...they are to blame and I will not rest until we succeed in forcing them off this planet'

'That's it and don't you worry Optimus we'll send those Decepticon's packing you can count on that'

Jazz then felt Optimus hand squeeze his 'Thank you Jazz, you're always around when I need you'

'What are friends for? He smiled at him. Optimus smiled back and Jazz felt better he knew that Prime was ok now. It always pained him to see him upset he didn't want him to be, he wanted to make sure that he would never feel sad again.

Jazz then looked down at his hand as it was still around Prime's. He then thought about that word friend (maybe I could be more than that) he couldn't deny that he did fell attracted to Optimus he thought that he was...beautiful, he loved the way his eyes would shine sometimes and he enjoyed his warm touch. He didn't even know if Optimus felt that way but he wanted to make him smile all the time, maybe this was the answer.

'Prime there's something I want to say. I...' Just then Teletran 1 spoke

'Optimus Prime transmission coming in from Cliffjumper'

'On my way, we'll talk later but for now let's see what Cliffjumper has to say'.

Jazz nodded a little disappoint he didn't get to finish what he was going to say but he followed his leader back to the bridge. When they arrived, Cliffjumper appeared on the screen

'Optimus we found the Decepticon's but Hound got hurt, I need you to send Ratchet and Hauler, we'll explain what we learnt when he arrive back'

'Understood send us your coordinates'.

As soon as Cliffjumper sent them Ratchet and Hauler were on their way.

...

It didn't take long for the group to arrive back at base, and Ratchet immediately took Hound over to the med table to work on him, Hound was still functional and he told Optimus what they learnt.

'That's all we heard Prime, they're going to put the energy they collect in some kind of cube's and haul it back to Cybertron'

'Hmm Jazz organise a battle unit were going after them!'

His second in commanded nodded and all the Autobot's stood outside waiting to be called. Jazz stood in front of them along with Optimus and he picked who was going.

'Prowl!...Trailbreaker!...Wheeljack!...Ironhide!...Mirage!...Sunstreaker!...Sideswipe!' as soon as he called their names each other transformed to their vehicle modes and Jazz had to admit they were impressive (these humans knew how to make some sweet rides).

'Autobot's start your engines...Ready Prime'

'**Let's Roll!'** Optimus transformed and Jazz did the same (wow nice ride) he also liked Optimus truck mode and the trailer wasn't bad either.

Optimus started to drive and he and the others then followed him alone the dirt road.

...

Optimus led the group towards Megatron's location; they discovered that the Decepticon leader was on an oil platform in the middle of the ocean, the only way to reach it was by flying. Jazz knew that flying was a dangerous because it drained there power fast and they were easy targets but they had to keep going, they had to stop Megatron.

Once they reached the platform they saw him and the others attacking the human beings and also draining the energy that the platform created.

Jazz and the others followed Prime down below. When Megatron saw them he transformed to his gun mode and Starscream used him and fired. They dodged the energon blast and flew to the ground. When Jazz landed he led the others attacked Reflector, Soundwave and the Seekers while Optimus went to deal with Megatron.

Wheeljack took on Rumble; Ironhide attacked Starscream and Prowl fired on Thundercracker. The others were all busy dealing with the other Decepticon's. Once Prowl took down Thundercracker Jazz order him to follow and they ran onwards and fired at Skywarpe and Reflector as they were taking off with the energon cubes in their hands.

They managed to stop them from taking anymore cubes and they fired on them again hoping to bring the 2 down but it was no use they were out of their reach.

Jazz then looked around for Optimus and he saw him looking up at Megatron, the Decepticon leader was in the air with his troops. Jazz saw him fire at the oil platform and the next thing he knew the floor on their feet gave way and all fell to the water below.

He was underwater but he quickly swam back up to the surface. As soon as he broke threw he saw Megatron was firing again, the place was exploding all around them and fire was escaping from the destroyed oil platform.

Jazz looked around for the others some of them managed to make it to safety while others were trapped by the metal rubble. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe went to help them, while Trailbreaker and Wheeljack helped the humans.

There was no sign of Optimus, he swam and climbed up on a piece of wreckage and began searching for his leader 'Prime can you hear me'. There was no answer and the fire was getting worse

'Prime, answer me!' But there was still no answer and worry started building upside him.

He watched as the fire consumed the area around him in a circle, he could barely see anything the fire was everywhere** 'OPTIMUS..!'** (Please be alright).

End of Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Coming soon **

**Note:** The scene where Jazz is talking to Optimus, when he thinks he failed his friends back home, I just wanted to add in something like that. I know there never showed in the episode but I would have liked to see their reactions in learning that they have been asleep for 4 million years- it would've hit them hard. I mean you imagine wakening up in a situation like that, it would depress you.

I also did it to show that Optimus acts differently around Jazz. When he's with him he can let his guard down and he act just be a normal bot. Jazz seems to have the ability to do that in the show, he can make Optimus say and do things that he wouldn't normally do.  
>This is a SLASH don't like then don't read<p>

Transformers is owned by Hasbro Disclaimer: 1984 cartoon series The Transformers produced by Sunbow Productions and Marvel Productions

Please check out Ynnep Jazz/Optimus work below, there just great  
>[link] [link]<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Optimus answer me!'He looks around desperately trying to pick him out of all the metal and fire.

'Jazz...there!' Ironhide shouts and he points towards his left.

Jazz looks and he sees to his relief Optimus. He is trying to push some metal debris off 2 humans that were trapped behind it. He listened as Optimus shouted over to Trailbreaker to use his shield and try to deal with the fire, Wheeljack offered to help as well and the 2 took off.

Once he saw that Optimus managed to free the humans, he changed his hand into a crapple hook and threw it towards Prime.

'Catch!' Once he caught it he pulled the line back dragging him along the water until he reached the platform he was on. As soon as he was near it Optimus pulled himself up. Jazz watched as the 2 human's got off his shoulders and then the 2 of them turned to face Optimus.

'I don't know what you are but you saved are lives' the older human said

'We're Autobot's were from Cybertron a planet far from Earth'

'Another planet that's awesome' the young human said with excitement in his voice

Optimus stood up 'those who tried to harm you are called Decepticon's we must stop them before they destroy your world'.

Jazz noticed that his leader's eyes glowed blue when he said that.

'Can we help?' the young human said.

'**WE** are the only ones who can stop the Decepticon's'

'But my son Spike and I know more about Earth than you do'

Optimus was quiet for a moment, thinking about that idea Jazz wasn't too sure about this but what whatever Optimus decides he would follow his orders.

'Hmm maybe you can help us'. He turns and calls for the others to return to base. Jazz helped him carry one of the humans back and soon they were up in air returning home.

As they were travelling Optimus spoke 'Jazz I just wanted to say thanks, for pulling me out of there'

'Hey no problem Prime, I'm just glad you're safe man'

He was worried about him even though a part of him was saying (Optimus is a Prime he can take care of himself) but those thoughts didn't help him.

...

They arrived back at base that afternoon and the others rushed to greet them. Optimus told them what happened, they were sorry that they didn't stop the Decepticon's but they were glad that they made it back in one piece.

Optimus and Jazz put the 2 humans down they looked up at all the Autobots in wonder. The youngest one Spike wanted to ask them questions. Optimus let Hound take him around the base and introduce him to the other Autobot's.

His farther Sparkplug was more interested in speaking with Wheeljack and Ratchet he wanted to know what type of tools and equipment they used to repair their base and the Autobot's, he offered his help. The 2 bots agreed and they let him work on some damaged equipment, they were curious about the human and also they wanted to see what he could do.

Jazz stayed with Optimus outside the base. He was overlooking the area around them. He never really stood back and looked at this strange planet they crashed on.

'This place is so different' he says to Prime. The area in front of him was a vast desert, with only a few trees around them.

'Yes but were going to have to get used to it, the way our ship looks were going to be for sometime' Optimus says.

'Yeh and with those Decepticon's running around, they're going to cause no end of trouble'

'Agreed but we can do nothing until we know where they are, we have to wait until they strike again'

'It's a bad situation I know but when they do strike, I'll personally kick Megatron's aft's out of here'

Optimus gave a small laugh imagining it. Jazz always liked it when he laughed he wish he would do it more often.

'Ha, I look forward to seeing that'.

Jazz smiled when he said that, he was glad he could make him happy.

...

The sun disappeared and night came, by this time they saw Hound had returned with Spike apparently he taken the young human out for a drive.

Jazz wanted to speak with Bluestreak, while Optimus headed up to the base.

His friend waved to him and when Jazz went say something he heard Optimus shout 'Decepticon get him!'

Jazz turned and saw Soundwave running out of the base; he was heard calling for Ravage. 'How...how did he get in?'

Bumblebee and Brawl went to grab Ravage but he managed to jump over their heads and run. Optimus chased after him but the Decepticon disappeared, into the rocky area above their base.

'There he is' Sideswipe shouted. Jazz followed his gaze and saw the Ravage running to take cover behind some rocks. They both shot at him but he ran deeper into the rocks.

'It's too dark I can't see' shouted Sideswipe.

'Gears, activate your infer red!' Optimus ordered

The Autobot transformed to his vehicle mode and he active his headlights, shining the infer red through them. He moved the light along the rocky area and eventually he found him. Ravage cried out in angry and ran again.

'Fire the net!' Optimus shouted

Jazz and Bluestreak both shot an energy net that consumed the Deception leaving it trapped inside

'Good Job, now let's find out what Soundwave was after'. Optimus said and he ran back to base, Jazz followed leaving the others to guard Ravage. Once inside the ARK they checked with Teletran 1. Whatever Soundwave got, he hid his tracks well, Teletran 1 couldn't find the information he took.

'Maybe Wheeljack could help' Jazz said.

'No, Soundwave completely wipe out any information that would show us what he was after, we just have to stick to the same plan as before we wait, for Megatron to strike'.

'I'll stay here with Teletran 1 and notified you of any usually active'

'Alright Jazz, I'll speak with the others; we'll decide what to do about Ravage'

Jazz nodded and then sat in front of Teletran 1, he knew that the Decepticon's were going to plan something big, he could feel it. He didn't know what they were going to do but he would stop them, he would not them destroy this world. This planet was there last hope of survival and he wasn't about to let Megatron and the others win.

He heard a voice calling him and looked and found it was the human Spike. He gave a human a smile and returned to look at the monitor.

'Jazz did you find out what the Decepticon took'

'No he erased the files'

'So what are you doing now?'

'I'm looking out for any strange activity on Earth that looks like the work of Decepticon's'

The human came closer to him until he stood beside him; he looked at what he was doing and he was quiet for a minute.

'You alright'

''I'm sorry it's my fault that he got in'

Jazz tuned to face him 'What do you mean?'

'When I was outside I found a tape recorded, I didn't think any of it so I brought it in. It looked brand new it seemed such a pity to leave it outside to get damaged'

The human looked upset about what he did but Jazz didn't blame him 'Hey it's alright, you didn't know', and he put his hand on his shoulder.

Spike looked at him and gave a weakly smile 'yeah I guess your right'

'That's' it and don't worry when I find Soundwave I'll give him an extra punch for you'

'Ha...thanks Jazz'. The human seemed happier now and he asked if he could stay with him and keep him company. Jazz agreed and the 2 spent most of the time talking, Spike told a little bit about himself and he in turn gave a little history about himself

Suddenly after an hour of waiting Teletran 1 detected something usually, he brought up what he found,

'Hmm looks like some trouble at Sherman Dam, yeh a tidal wave the power output is ten times normal'

'Could be the Decepticon's alright I'll tell Prime' and he rushed off to find him.

...

Optimus lead them towards the Dam. By the time they arrived they saw that the water leading into it was splashing violently, creating a tidal wave. Optimus stopped in front of it and everybody transformed to their robot modes

'We got to work fast!'

'You think the Decepticon's did this' Prowl said as he stood next to him. Jazz knew it had to be them and before he knew it he got his answer, a loud noise came and then an energy blast smashed against the rocks above them.

'You're too later Prime!'

Jazz knew who that voice belonged to; He looked and saw Megatron standing at the human base

'There's your answer Prowl...Autobots to the air and head for the power plant!'

Jazz followed him and the others towards the. Spike and Hound stayed on the ground to find out the cause of the tidal wave and Bumblebee and Ironhide went to try and protect the human settlement nearby from the wave.

The ones who flew with then to the power plant were Mirage, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Huffer, Wheeljack and Bluestreak. When they reached the power plant Jazz and the others fired creating an opening for them. Starscream got the impact of the full blast; he screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

As he flew in with the others, Megatron and the Decepticon's surrounding a pile of energon cubes,

'Gather the energon and return to base' Megatron said.

'Stick it in neutral Megatron! You're not going away where!' shouted Optimus and he pointed his blaster at him.

'Try and stop me **PRIME!' **

Megatron fired on them, but they managed to fly away before the blast could hit them. Jazz landed on the ground and took cover behind some generators, he heard an energy blast pass over his head, he took this chance and stood up and fired on the Decepticon, he saw Bluestreak doing the same.

Optimus had disappeared from his sight most likely heading to deal with Megatron and the others all charged towards the Decepticon's firing their weapons at them. Thundercracker fired at his direction again.

He ducked again but quickly stood up and fired at Thundercracker, but the Decepticon gathered some of the energon cubes in his hands and took off.

'You're leaving the party so soon? He took off after him, firing trying to bring him down.

When he flew out of the power plant he saw below Optimus. He was fighting Megatron on top of the Dam; the two of them were using their energy weapons. Optimus had his axe and Megatron his mace.

He fired on Thundercracker again but he dodged the blast and boosted his speed, leaving Jazz behind.

'Dammit'

He then heard Spike crying out for help, he looked down and found Rubble had him by the throat, he was about to head down to help him when he saw something from the corner of his eye which gave him a scare. Optimus had looked towards Spike direction and Megatron took his chance and smashed his mace against him forcing him to fall to water below

'Who's the scrap heap now Optimus Prime, Decepticons take to the air!'

'Prime!' He quickly flew down to the ground and stood looking out for him.

'Optimus!' He couldn't see him but he did see the Decepticon all fly away with the energon Megatron was laughing all the way.

He looked around once more and suddenly he saw him break the surface of the water but was dragged under again the waves were very powerful, he was struggling to stay above the surface of the water.

'Optimus Hold on!' He ran to get ahead of him. He watched again and the waves brought him under again. Once he was a good distant from him he brought out his crapple hook again.

'Prime! Use this as an emergency break!' He shot out the hook so that the wire stuck the rock on the other side creating a line that prime could grab. Optimus was coming down fast and Jazz was afraid he wouldn't grab it but at the last second Optimus took hold of the line

'Prime you did it!' He watched as Optimus shimmed across the line until he made it to the ground. Jazz pulled his line back in and changed his crapple hook to a hand again. He went over to Prime and laid him on the ground gentle making his head rest on his lap.

'Here rest here for a bit'

Optimus did just that, he could still feel the burring sensation on his side where Megatron struck him.

'Thanks Jazz...that's the second time you pulled me from water'

'Yeah just try to not make a habit of it...this is the second time that you gave me a scare'

Optimus looked up at him and said softy 'I'm...I'm sorry Jazz but at least I know you're always there to get me out of trouble'

'Hmm I made a career of pulling your aft out of trouble

'We'll at least I know that my aft is in good hands'. The 2 laughed and then stop releasing what was said. Jazz felt his face becoming hot, just picturing that image. He gave a small laugh again trying to hide his embarrassment.

'Jazz...

He stared again at Optimus and the world around him seemed to disappear, the only thing he saw was his injured leader laying on the ground before him. He moved his hand and gentle began to rub it along Optimus mask, he thought he would pull away or flitch but he didn't he just looked up, his eyes glowing blue. Jazz then felt his hand on his arm.

He smiled at his leader (maybe this was the moment...to tell him) but just then they heard someone shouting their names. Jazz looked and found the others rushing towards them (Dammit).

Optimus got up and so did he. A few of the Autobots joined them and the group returned to the power plant where the rest of them were. Once everybody was gathered together Mirage spoke.

'Maybe we should just repair our ship and go back to Cybertron...forget about the Decepticon's'

'We can't do that Mirage if Megatron succeeds here he'll been impossible to beat on Cybertron' Optimus said

'But were not fighters like they are Prime' Huffer cried.

'We must have courage Huffer we can't ignore the danger we must conger it'

Jazz knew that most of the smaller bots here were just repairs bots, he couldn't blame Huffer for being scared but he had to be brave, they all have to be if they want to beat Megatron and the others.

...

He returned back to base with Optimus and the others; they didn't know where Megatron was going to strike next, Optimus had give orders for Hound to go and find them only with Spike and Sparkplug. While the others went to Ratchet for repairs the Medic was annoyed so many of them got injured but he was really just worried.

Jazz wanted to try and speak with Prime alone but he was too busy detailing everyone their assessments. As he stood against the wall watching Ironhide came over to him

'You were really worried about him today weren't you?'

'Ha can you blame me, if anything happens to him then I'll have to take over and I don't want that' He tried to come off as if he was joking but Ironhide saw right threw it

'You really care about him don't you?'

He didn't say anything but continued to stay at Optimus as he was talking to the others

'Jazz I can see it in your face, I see the way you look at him whenever he enters the room your face lightens up but... I can also see how scared you get whenever he gets hurts'

He still didn't say anything, that was until Ironhide spoke again 'you love him don't you'

Jazz looked at him surprisement filled his face 'I...' he started feeling scared and embarrassed. He quickly left the room and ran into the corridor but Ironhide followed

'Why don't you tell him?' Ironhide called

He stopped his tracks and he felt his body shaking. 'I...I don't even know if he cares about me like that...I'm afraid to say encase he doesn't and that might ruin our friendship...I couldn't bear to lose that'

'You know that won't ruin it, Optimus cares about your friendship as well...you're his right hand he be lost without you and you know it...'

Ironhide approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. 'Tell him Jazz... Optimus needs someone, he spent too much of his life alone'

He turned to face the warrior and he found him smiling at him. He knew that he was right it would be better telling him than not knowing at all if he felt anything towards him. He slowly nodded

'Alright I'll tell him...I'll tell him now'

'Good luck'

Jazz smiled at him and then he went back into the room. Optimus was alone now (you can do it) a voice in his head said and then he approached

'Optimus can I have a word with you'

His leader looked towards him. 'Of course Jazz what is it'

'I...I...wanted to tell you this before but I didn't get the chance'

Optimus just stared at him.

Jazz thought that this would be easier to say. He looked around making sure they were alone and then approached him.

'Optimus I've been trying to tell you something...a part of me I'll admit is afraid to say it but I have to tell you'

'Why are you afraid to tell me something?' Prime stared at him with a confused look on his face

'Optimus please just listen...you're the most amazing Bot I know, we've been through a lot together over the years I am honoured to call you my friend...no my best friend, you're always around when I need your help, you're always someone I count on.'

He took Optimus hands in his' But over the years a realised something about you...your lonely Prime...'

Optimus was silent.

'You're in command of the Autobots but you always see yourself alone, you're afraid to love someone encase something happens to them and that your afraid encase Megatron should find out because he would use that bot to hurt you even more'

'Jazz please...I' His voice was nervous but also filled with saddens, he tried to pull his hands away but Jazz squeezed his hands gentle and continued to speak. 'But you can't allow that worry to stop you being happy you always look sad...I...I don't want to you to be sad anymore'

Jazz then stepped a little closer until his body was inches from Primes.

'Optimus what I am trying to tell you is that I...I lov...'

'OPTIMUS PRIME TRANSMISSION COMING IN FROM THE HUMAN CALLED SPARKPLUG'

(Not again) Jazz watched as Optimus turned to face the computer screen 'Teletran? Put it through'.

'Autobot's were being attacked by Decepticon's send help...' it was Sparkplug alright.

'And hurry' added Spike.

Jazz felt angry and saddens fill him he actual felt teats beginning to form in his eyes. He turned away from Prime and wiped them away before they could pour out of him (every time I try to tell you were interrupted...will I ever I get the chance).

He heard Optimus give orders for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to go out and help them and he looked saw the twins rushing out of the base.

'I'm sorry Jazz will have to talk later again...'

'Fine...that's alright'

Optimus heard the upset tone in his voice 'Jazz you ok'

'I'm fine...like you said we'll talk later, getting the others back safety is more important right now...'

And he left the room quickly, leaving Optimus confused and worried. 'What were you trying to tell me...'

...

It didn't take long for the others to return and Hound explained that they discovered that Megatron next strike will be at the Crystal Mines of Burma which houses a large engron source. Once Optimus gathered everyone together, they transformed and drove out to the mine.

Jazz was quiet throughout the drive; he was still upset about not getting the chance to tell Optimus his feelings. But he made himself a promise he didn't care if Megatron or all the Decepticon's attacked the base he was going to tell Optimus the moment they got back.

When they arrived at the mine there was no sign of the Decepticon's. They transformed to the robot modes again. The entrance to the mine was up on a hill high up above the ground.

'Megatron and the other Decepticon's are probable inside the mine' Jazz said.

'Let's blast there tail rudders out of there' Ironhide shouted

'We just got the trick to do it to...' Wheeljack then pulled out a small round device 'there are enough explosives in here to bury them forever!'

'Not so fast Wheeljack we know there in there but we don't know where' Optimus said

'I'll go I've worked these mines I know my way around' Sparkplug said and then Bumblebee walked over beside him

'And since I'm the smallest I have the best chance of getting...I'll stick that bomb right under their nose gears' the little bot then transformed 'hop in Sparkplug'. Once he got inside him Wheeljack handed him the device.

'Once you set this timer here you got 60 seconds, remember once this is set that's it there's no turning back'

'I understand' Sparkplug said. Optimus then knelt down to them before them. 'If there is any problem get out of there we'll find another way'

'There won't be a problem Prime, let's go Bumblebee'

Jazz watched as Bumblebee quickly drove off and began to climb the hill. 'I hope every goes alright'

'I'm sure it will let's just wait' Ironhide said. Jazz nodded towards him.

...

He waited and minutes started to pass by he was beginning to worry (they should have sent the bomb off by now); he also knew that they should have made contact at least letting him know they found Megatron.

He waited another while but couldn't hold his worry anymore. 'They outta be out of there by now'

'I don't like it...something's wrong' Optimus said as he turned to face the others

'I'll check it out' Ironhide said but Optimus stopped him

'No I'll got I'll use Roller, he small enough to get in there without been seen'

'We'll come with you'

'No stay there...if I'm not back in 5 minutes come get me' Optimus transformed to his truck mode and drove off towards the hill.

'Be careful' Jazz whispered, he watched as Optimus drove along the road until he reached to the top of the hill and stopped at the front entrance of the mine. His Trailer open up and Roller came out and then disappeared into the mines.

'What do you think happened to Bumblebee and Sparkplug?' Huffer asked

'I'm not sure let's wait see what Prime has to say'

Suddenly a loud noise camE and the group saw to their horror that the bomb had gone off. The impact of the explosion had forced Optimus to be blown right off the road '**PRIME!'**

He was helpless to help him; all he could do was watch as Optimus rolled down the hill and crashed to the ground below.

'**OPTIMUS!'** he quickly took off to help him along with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was scarred, worried and in a panic (please Prime don't be dead!) he says into himself as he and the others run towards there injured leader. When he reached him there was no sign of movement.

'Prime!' But still nothing, Optimus was in his vehicle mode lying on his side, burns marks covered him and his trailer.

'It's looks bad Jazz' Prowl said as he put his hands on Optimus.

(I know it's bad...**You don't think I fucking know that!)** He shouts into himself. He had watched as Optimus the bot he was going to tell he loved, get blown up right in front of him. He couldn't save him he failed to drag him out of trouble.

'Ratchet get working on repairs!'

'Let's get him up on his wheels first' Ratchet with the help of Margie, Jazz and Prowl pushed Optimus back up on his wheels. It took some effort but they eventually they did it

'Prime can you hear me' Ratchet said but there was still no answer from him.

Jazz was more worried. He stood next to Optimus placing his hands on his trailer 'Please Optimus say something...' he felt tears were going to start to pour out of him soon he felt his body shake and fear was swelling up inside him (you can't be dead you can't be...please say something)

Suddenly Optimus groaned in pain as if he heard Jazz thoughts.

'Optimus...you're alive' Jazz couldn't help but cry with relief.

Optimus groaned again '_Roller wha...what happened to him'._

Jazz had forgotten about the little guy (did he get destroyed) but his fears were stopped when he and the others heard a familiar beeping sound. Roller appeared out of the destroyed mine and he quickly drove back inside Optimus trailer.

Jazz smiled. 'Ha down but not out Roller's one tough little Autobot'. He was just so happy that they were safe.

'Prime can you transform'' Ratchet said.

'_I'll...I'll try' _

Everybody stood back and watched as Optimus tried to get himself back in robot mode. His truck form barely moved. It shook at first and then started too separated slowly. Optimus cried in pain every movement must be hurting him.

'_Ahhh I...I don't know if I can do it...Ahhh. _His legs started to form.

'You can do it Optimus try harder' Gears said.

'You got it, you got it' Huffer cried

'Come on!' Cliffjumper shouted.

Optimus stood up his arms and hands appeared. His body continued to cause him pain but he managed to push himself in order to be restored. His head was the last to form with on last cry he was back to normal.

Everybody cheered and Jazz approached him standing beside him. 'haha welcome back to the land of moving parts'

Optimus nodded towards him but a sudden weakness came over him which threatens to nearly cause him to fall on to the ground. He had to put his arm on Jazz shoulder to steady him self he felt he was going to collapse to the ground.

Jazz wrapped his arm around Optimus waist making sure that wouldn't fall. He was worried again but at least he knew that he was alive.

'That was some blast you took' Ratchet said.

Optimus looked at him for a moment and he realised something 'The blast Bumblebee and Sparkplug there still inside'.

They looked towards the destroyed mine rocks covered the entrance. The group made their way up in the hill. Jazz still holding onto Prime he didn't want to tell him go and Optimus wasn't fighting to leave him. When they reached the entrance everyone was worried about the 2 of them.

'How we going to find them under all that rock' Bluestreak said.

Ironhide stood in front of the group and brought out his drill. 'Only one way stand back' he went over to the rocks and starting drilling.

'_Everyone start digging'_ Optimus said. Everyone rushed towards the rocks and starting breaking them and moving them.

'_I'm alright Jazz go...go help the others'_

'You're not ok Prime I'm staying with you, I'm not leaving you' He held Optimus tighter and the Autobot leader looked happy about that.

After a few minutes of searching Wheeljack cried 'I found them!' Jazz watched as he and Bluestreak pulled the 2 out of the rubble. Bumblebee had a few dents and Sparkplug had a few cuts and bruises.

Optimus looked at the two of them. 'Thanks to you two the Decepticon are finished'

Bumblebee smiled at him. 'We were almost finished as well'

'Yeah Wheeljack was kidding when he it would blow in 60 seconds' Sparkplug said.

'59.99 to be exact'

This time Optimus let go of Jazz, he felt a better. He faced the others 'With the Decepticon's buried under all that rock we can resume our search for the resources we need'

'And we can return to Cybertron'. The blue bot couldn't contain the excitement in his voice.

'Every soon Mirage...very soon...'

A loud noise suddenly came which shock the very ground they stood on. Rocks started falling all around them.

'**LEAPING LUBRICANT!** Ironhide cried as the rocks fell.

'What happened?' Jazz looked and he saw smoke coming from above the Mine and the next thing he knew the Decepticon he thought were destroyed appeared before them.

'No...It can't be'. But it was. Megatron and the others were flying away from them with engeron cubes in their hands.

Ironhide ran over to Optimus. 'After them there...'

But the Autobot leader rested his hand on Ironhide shoulder. 'Save it Ironhide...there too fast for us in the air'

But Ironhide's face was filled with angry and he clenched his fists tightly. 'Well I'm tired of sucking there vapour trail...I'll stop them!' Before Optimus could say another word he flew after the Deceptions.

'Ironhide come back!'

'I'll get him' Bluestreak took off.

'Bluestreak no!' Jazz watched as his friend flew after Ironhide, he was feeling helpless again as his friend had disappeared above the clouds.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that they saw something which caused them all to be scared. Ironhide was falling from the sky and Bluestreak was flying after him.

'Come on!' Optimus shouted. Jazz followed him and the others. They saw that Ironhide had landed in a river nearby. When they ran towards it they saw Bluestreak running into the water he swam towards Ironhide grabbing hold of him, keeping him from disappearing below.

'Throw me a line!'

'You got it!' Jazz shot out his grapple hook and Bluestreak caught. He pulled the two back to shore. When they arrived Bluestreak laid Ironhide on the ground and the warrior grunted in pain.

'Ah...I can't move'

'At least you can still talk old buddy' Optimus said as he stood over him.

Ratchet then approached and knelt beside him. 'Where did you get hit?'

'Back end somewhere...think my linkage is busted'

'I'll check it' Ratchet stood away and then transformed to his vehicle mode, opening his doors at the back. 'Get him inside'.

Bluestreak held Ironhide under the arms and Jazz grabbed his legs.

'You gave us all a pretty good scare' Optimus said.

'It's been worse...I remember the time on Cybertron...'

'Save the war stories hot shot...just remember there's a fine line between being a hero and being a memory'.

Jazz helped to put Ironhide inside Ratchet 'Ha-ha maybe Ironhide is ready for nice office job'.

The warrior was annoyed by that remark 'hey no way as soon as Ratchet tightens a few blots I'll be right back in action!'

'Will see' Optimus and everyone else transformed to their vehicle modes. 'Let's get out of here!' They headed back to base.

**Autobot Headquarters **

Jazz made his way towards Optimus room. Ratchet had order the Autobot leader to get some rest he wanted to him sure that Optimus regained his strength. As he walked memoirs of seeing Optimus being hit by that explosion and then crashing to the ground filled his mind. He felt angry towards himself he failed to protect him.

He stood outside the room for a second trying to clam himself (you made a promise remember you were going to tell him). He had to this time nothing would stop he didn't care if the whole Decepticon army attacked he wasn't leaving this room until he told Optimus what he felt.

He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. He saw that Optimus was on his berth lying on his side.

'Optimus...'

His leader turned around to face him sitting up from the berth. Jazz noticed that he held his hand on was his waist (he must still be hurting).

'Jazz...what is it?'

Feeling nervous he stepped forward closing the door behind him. 'Optimus I've come to tell you something and I need you to listen don't speak just listen'

Optimus nodded not saying word.

Jazz approached again until he stood right in front of Optimus. His body shaking a little but he spoke anyway. 'I've been trying to tell you this since we arrived on this planet...no...wait that's a lie I've been trying to tell you this a long time but every time I try someone or something always interrupted us but not this time...I refuse to let anyone interrupted us again'.

He looked right into Optimus eyes and then the words left him 'I'm in love you Optimus...I've been in love with you a very long time...'

Optimus didn't anything. He just stared at his second in command he was surprised and in shock really. (Jazz loved me) he said into himself trying to wrap his head around that but he didn't get long to think about it Jazz continued to speak

'I tried to tell you I love you Optimus...I thought I would never get the chance to tell you after today. I nearly lost you 3 times since we arrived on this damn planet'.

He started to feel tears starting to form in his eye. 'The last was the worst...when that explosion came...I couldn't believe it. I watched as you fell I couldn't do anything...I...failed to get you out of trouble...I thought my changes were lost... of ever telling you my true feelings. I thought that you were killed'. He started to cry even harder and then he his sank his knees to the ground. He couldn't stop crying the mere idea of Optimus dead not being around anymore caused him pain.

'Jazz...' Optimus got out of the berth and knelt down before his crying friend taking him in his arms 'it's ok I'm here...'

Jazz then started to hit his chest with his fist 'Why...Why couldn't you be more careful! '. He did feel angry towards Prime for not being more careful as he said he nearly lost him 3 times.

Jazz kept hitting him they were light hits and Optimus let him do it. 'I'm so sorry Jazz I never wanted to upset you...'

Jazz stopped hitting him and just sank into Optimus arms crying more. 'I love you please don...don't leave me ever again...I can't...' Suddenly he felt something touch his face he looked up and saw that Optimus hand was on his cheek and more importantly he saw that Optimus battlemask was gone. He was showing him his true face.

It was...beautiful...that was the only word Jazz could use to describe Prime. His face looked so prefect despite the years and years of being in a war his face looked like it was untouched by battle.

'Optimus...' Before he could say another word Optimus pressed his lips to him. His surprise was quickly silence as he melted into the warms kiss. Optimus moved his glossa around as he did this Jazz could feel tiny pulses of energy entry his body as if his kiss was leaving a mark on him like a signature. His whole body started to be filled with this new type of energy...it was Optimus energy. It gave him strength and a warm feeling that he did want to leave him.

He pressed his lips harder his tears were gone and the sadness he felt before was gone only love remained. He wrapped his arms around Optimus making him press his lips harder into him.

Optimus slid his tongue inside him gentle moving it around Jazz mouth making sure that he could taste him. When Optimus did this an eruption of ecstasy entered Jazz mouth he moaned loudly and pulled Optimus into him more. Optimus kiss was nothing like he ever had before It was sweet but it was a sweetness that he never tasted before. He felt that energy again coursing through him leaving its mark on his mouth as if telling him that Optimus owns him now.

He moaned ever louder and the next thing he knew he was lifted off the ground. Optimus carried him in his arms his lips not leaving his as he placed him on the berth.

Jazz pulled him down so he lay on top of him. He felt Optimus pull away and he actual felt that he was going to cry again he wanted him to kiss him again. He looked up into the face of the beautiful Optimus Prime he was smiling at him and then he said those words that Jazz wanted to hear.

'Jazz you've always been there for me helping me in battles or comforting me. You always know the right words to say to me to cheer me up in my darkest hours.'

Optimus then leans forward until his face his in inches from Jazz. 'Your my right hand my shield you've always been looking out for me protecting me now it's my turn...I want to be with you always...protecting you'

He kisses Jazz for a moment before pulling away again. 'your right I can't go on fearing I need someone in my life I've been alone for too long I need you...I..I love you Jazz'

Jazz felt that he was going to shed tears again. He was so happy hearing Optimus say those words to him 'Oh Optimus I'm so happy...please kiss me again'

Prime eyes glowed for a sec and the he placed his lips on him again.

Again the sweetness and pulses of energy came and Jazz moaned, he wrapped his arms again around him but also moved his legs so they were around Optimus waist.

'Ah!' Optimus pulled back and Jazz saw the pain look his face.

'Optimus I'm so sorry...Please forgive.'

'Ah...It's alright...just stay with me...' Optimus kissed him again.

Jazz held him tighter his arms this was the happiest moment in his life, he wanted this for so long time. He felt Optimus beginning to move his hands along his body his touch was gentle and warm. Then felt Optimus grab his aft squeezing it hard. 'Oh...Optimus...'

'I love you...' Optimus said ...I love you...' he kept saying that over and over again as if trying to make up for lost time.

'It's ok Prime...' But when he looked again at his lover Jazz saw something which he thought he would never see before...Optimus started to shed tears. It was the most beautiful and saddest sight he ever saw Optimus face lit up as his tears left him. They looked like they were made up of crystals because they shined as they ran down his face.

'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry that I made you wait so long...'

Jazz just smiled and gentle wiped away his crystal tears. 'Shh...Its ok you're with me now that's all that matters'. He pulled Optimus down to him again there lips meeting.

Jazz smiled holding onto Prime he turned over so he was lying on top of the Autobot leader. 'Let me make you smile' Jazz leaned forward and started kissing Optimus chest he then began to move down kissing his torso and then his waist and then he came to Optimus port.

He felt Optimus body shake as he pressed his lips to it

'Ah...Jazz...'

'Shh...' he started to lick around the area he could hear Optimus moan as he moved his tongue. He began to rub his hands along Optimus legs as he was kissing and licking. Optimus moaned again as he did this.

Jazz then opened up Optimus port to see his spike. He smiled when he saw the spike it was big and it was a lovely shade of blue. He could see that Optimus was already starting to leak lubricate.

'Hahah...excited already...' he said before leaning down and placing his mouth over the large spike as best he could.

'Oh...oh JAZZ...!' Optimus griped the berth with his hands.

Jazz moved his mouth up and down, licking and kissing the spike as he did. Optimus started to leak more and Jazz gladly drank the sweet lubricate.

'Ah...ah...Jazz...I' Optimus felt his whole body heating up and it got worse when he felt Jazz spread his legs out wide.

Jazz pulled away and stared at Optimus face smiling at him. He then pushed his finger inside Optimus.

'Ahhhhh!' Optimus started to thrash a little as Jazz moved his finger in and out of him.

'Do you like this...?' Jazz said as he pushed his finger in deeper. 'let me hear you say you like it'

Optimus covered his mouth with his arm trying to hide the loud scream of pleasure. 'Mumph!'

'Aww...trying to hide it from me maybe I need to go in little deeper'. Jazz pushed 2 fingers inside, so deep that his hand became completely covered in Optimus lubricant.

'Mumph!' he tried to hide it but failed moving his arm involuntary away he screamed.

Jazz laughed as he pulled his fingers out. 'Hahah never would have taken you for a screamer Prime...'

'Jaz...Jazz please...I need you inside me' he barely said.

'Hmm...Say it again Optimus'

'Please...Jazz...in me...now'

Without any warning Jazz pushed his spike into his lover ramming it hard inside him. 'Ahh...I...wanted to do this a long...time...'

He started pushing in deeper and thrusting hard making his lover moan and gasp. Jazz pinned his hands to the berth and placed his mouth over him silencing him.

'Mumph...hmm...' Optimus felt turned on by this he was being dominated by his new lover he was unable to move and nothing but pleasure filled him.

Jazz pushed in deeper and he began to move faster 'Ahhh...ah...slag..!'

'Harder...please...harder!' Optimus said through the panting and moaning.

'As you wish...' He pounded into him more. Optimus held him tighter and he moved one of his legs around Jazz waist.

As Jazz pushed in more Optimus screamed again. (I really never would have guessed that he was a screamer). Jazz felt his audio sensors were going to get damaged if Optimus kept this up and he was afraid about anyone outside hearing him.

'AHH...OHH...JAZZ...JAZZ!'

'OPTIMUS...Ahhh!' He was thrusting more and more. He felt Prime garb his aft again he was making him going in deeper.

'JAZZZZZ! With one last push Optimus overload and Jazz followed. The two screamed each other's names as loud as they could until the felt both their voice processor were damaged. The Overload ended and Jazz collapsed on top of Prime. The 2 blacked out with smiles on their faces.

...

Ironhide smiled he had watched as Jazz entered Optimus room. He knew that the young bot was finally going to tell Optimus what he felt. He was glad about this Prime really was alone.

He tried to convince his leader before about finding someone but he would always say that he can't because if Megatron were to find out he would hurt the one that he love and used him against him.

Ironhide tried to get through to him, he even told Optimus that he was with Ratchet. He wanted to show him that it was ok to love someone. It didn't work Optimus never did loved someone...well that was until Jazz came along.

'Thank you Jazz...'he said quietly.

An hour passed he was sitting in his room drinking some energon when Hound approached him.

'Hey Ironhide where's Optimus I need to speak with him'

'Hmm in his room what do you want to talk to him about?'

Hound smiled 'I have a plan to trick the Decepticon but I need him to hear it first before I arrange anything'

'I'll go get him I want to speak with him anyway'. He left Hound and made his way towards Optimus room. He stood outside 'Optimus can I speak with you'.

There was no answer 'Optimus Hound needs to speak with you...' still no answer.

'Must be asleep but I'm sure he won't mind if I wake him' He pushed the door open gentle and he entered. 'Hey Optimus sorry...Oh...' What he saw shocked him but it also made him happy. Jazz was lying on top of Optimus he had his arms around him and Optimus held him as well. The 2 were out cold and Ironhide saw lubricate on the berth and on them.

He stepped back quietly and shut the down tight. 'Hahah thank you Jazz...' He saw Hound approach him again.

'Where's Optimus'

'Ahhh...He's asleep that blast really shook him why don't you give him another hour he should be up by then'. (Not if those two start having sex again) he thought into himself. 'Hahah...' he couldn't help but laughed he was happy for Optimus and Jazz.

'What's so funny Ironhide?'

'Nothing Kid...nothing everything is great come on...tell me your plan', He dragged Hound away making sure that Optimus and Jazz weren't disturbed

...

Jazz woke first he smiled as he saw that his beautiful Prime was still asleep. He kissed him again and gentle pulled his spike out of him. He felt his body throbbing but nothing but pleasure filled him. He lay beside Optimus wrapping one arm around him waiting for his sleeping lover to wake up.

A few minutes passed and Optimus began to stir 'hmmm...' his optics came online, they glowed again. Jazz always loved when they did that.

'Hello my blued eyed Angel...'

Optimus looked at him 'Blue eyed Angel?'

'Yeah that's what I'm going to call you...in private of course because...you are one'

'I love you Jazz'. Optimus then kissed him on the forehead.

'I love you too' Jazz rested his head on Optimus chest It was warm and it relaxed him more, he felt that he was going to sleep again.

'Jazz...come on we better get cleaned remember we still have the Decepticon's to deal with'

'I know...it's just I wish we can stay like this forever...

'We can when the Decepticon's are gone...come one'. Optimus got out of the berth and before Jazz knew it he was being carried into the bathroom in Optimus arms bridle style'

'Hey Optimus...I can walk you know.' But before he could say another word Optimus kissed him again. Jazz moaned as Optimus took him into the shower his kiss made everything around him disappear.

Chapter 4 coming soon


End file.
